1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control system for controlling an indoor thermal environment of a building, more specifically, to a control system having feed forward and feedback control loops using adaptive reference models.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the majority of economies world-wide, the building sector is the primary consumer of energy and a major contributor towards green house gas emissions. Currently, in the United States, the building sector accounts for up to 37% of all energy used, and 68% of all electricity.
The term “intelligent,” when first used in the context of a building environment in the 1980s, referred to buildings with automation and control systems. Presently all buildings are expected to provide for individual productivity and comfort, organizational flexibility, technological adaptability, and environmental sustainability.
By simultaneously taking into account the demands of building occupants, owners, operators, and investors, an intelligent building is one that can automatically adjust its operating parameters in response to fluctuating inputs such as external light, temperature, humidity, air quality, occupancy patterns, etc. For example, heating ventilation and air-conditioning (HVAC) operation in hotels must automatically adjust their outputs depending on whether a room is currently rented or vacant. Preferably, occupants have the ability to customize and personalize indoor environment parameters based on their individual preferences.
An integrated advanced Building Automation and Control Systems (BACS) is important to meet the demands of occupant comfort and energy effectiveness in a sustainable building. It is desirable that BACS adapt to changing performance requirements caused by fluctuations in occupancy patterns and occupant requirements.
Building automation systems are expected to provide occupants with increased comfort through the ability to control the thermal and air quality at individual work spaces while minimizing energy usage and operational costs.